


Captor Captive

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps keeping Rokudo Mukuro within his reach for that period of time wasn't a good idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captor Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Byakuran stares and sees a mirage of Rokudo Mukuro. He blinks once and the illusion is gone. The light from his eyes disappear as he twirls and settles in the softness of cotton. He picks up the packet of marshmallows and holds it before his open mouth but all that exits is air. His eyes narrow as a pale Mukuro enters his peripheral vision with a smirk, stealing the packet out of his hands and his very last marshmallow. Byakuran tosses the empty bag aside and scoffs.

 

_That damn illusionist doesn’t even have to be here for me to hallucinate._

_Fin._


End file.
